


Не та ошибка Стайлза

by Fluffy_Lama



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано для обмена "Хочу-могу или Ты мне, я тебе" на sterek tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не та ошибка Стайлза

**Author's Note:**

> За название огромное спасибо risowator.

— У нас проблема, — сказал отец, и Стайлз неохотно кивнул, скрывая широкий зевок. Обычно ему хватало и трёх часов сна, однако прошлые сутки выдались настолько изматывающими, что тридцать часов наедине с подушкой были бы куда более уместны. Но проспать последний школьный день и заставить отца волноваться? Нет.  
Итак, сейчас ему изложат десятую версию мистического воскрешения Джексона Уиттмора. Первые восемь придумал сам Стайлз. Однако, хотя Скотт пришёл в полный восторг, ни Джексон, ни, увы, Лидия, ни миссис МакКол, чьё мнение как специалиста было решающим, ни одну из них не одобрили. Девятую версию Мелисса и Лидия изобрели сами, исключив парней из участия в обсуждении, а Скотта со Стайлзом вообще отправив по домам. Докторам и прессе дамы объяснили всё складно и просто: передозировка каким-то препаратом по чьему-то недосмотру, летаргический сон, едва не перешедший в кому и принятый за смерть. Репортёры скушали историю с большим удовольствием и теперь смаковали свеженькие новости, спекулируя подробностями и ставя диагнозы американскому здравоохранению.  
Единственными, кто мог придраться, оставались охотники, и обычно столь подозрительный случай не прошёл бы мимо их внимания, но в кои-то веки они играли на стороне оборотней. Крис Арджент обещал позаботиться о том, чтобы истинная подоплёка событий осталась тайной и не достигла ушей кого-нибудь столь же экзальтированного, как Джерард.  
Хотя нет. Возможно, сейчас отец устало расскажет, что Джерард Арджент был найден растерзанным в лесу, Эллисон, бедняжка, третья потеря за такое короткое время!.. А это значит, что снова введут комендантский час. Хотя и странно, что бывшего директора так быстро обнаружили. Когда Дерек с Айзеком его догнали, что, в общем-то, было несложно, они отвезли его почти на пять миль от города. Дерек потом отзвонился из леса и сухим голосом сообщил, что проблема улажена. Стайлз даже не стал скрывать облегчения и на радостях забыл привести хоть один аргумент в защиту Скотта и его мозгов. А ведь то, что Дерек позвонил ему, Стайлзу, было плохим знаком для его лучшего друга. Очень плохим. Возможно, смертельным.  
— Эй, Стайлз, ты меня слушаешь? — отец пощёлкал пальцами у него перед носом, и Стайлз изобразил безграничное внимание. Ещё даст основания для подозрений, чего доброго! Да, он смертельно устал и чувствовал себя разбитым эмоционально и физически, но обычно даже тяжёлая болезнь не влияла на его любопытство. Просто в этот раз он совсем не рассчитывал услышать что-то, о чём ещё не знает.  
— У нас пропали двое подростков, твоих одноклассников. Эрика Рейес и Винсент Бойд. Сегодня миссис Бойд обратилась к нам с заявлением о пропаже старшего сына, а во время опроса остальных я выяснил, что Эрика также не появлялась дома больше суток. Ты что-нибудь знаешь о ком-то из них?  
Вот это сюрприз! Ночь, конечно, была не из лёгких... Но то, что освобождённые волчата не вернулись, зная, как всколыхнёт родителей, а затем и власти их исчезновение на фоне последних событий, настораживало.  
— Понятия не имею, — совершенно честно ответил Стайлз, наконец-то просыпаясь и заодно обнаружив, что уже минут пять как клюёт носом над тарелкой, полной какой-то странной субстанции.  
— Молочная каша, — с сомнением прокомментировал отец, косясь на сей кулинарный шедевр так, что непонятно было, кто кого собирался есть. — Тебе полезно... Должно быть... Но возвращаясь к теме: многие ребята упоминали, что в последнее время Эрика и Бойд сильно изменились. У Бойда откуда-то взялись деньги на дорогую одежду, хотя он чуть ли не с младших классов подрабатывал на нескольких работах, поддерживая семью и не тратя на себя ни цента без нужды. В то же время у Эрики появились золотые украшения, и она стала клиентом самого дорогого салона красоты в городе. А ещё их обоих неоднократно видели с Дереком Хейлом.  
Стайлз едва удержался от того, чтобы уронить голову в тарелку. Единственным, что его остановило, было привидевшееся ему подмигивание пресловутой каши.  
Ну, по крайней мере, он очень надеялся, что привидевшееся.  
— Они правда изменились, — тщательно подбирая слова, чтобы не сболтнуть лишнего, осторожно сказал Стайлз. И тут его осенило. — По-моему, они просто начали встречаться. Ты не поверишь, они тайно сохли друг по дружке с младшей школы! Но Бойд только недавно решил признаться, и вот... мне кажется, они просто решили устроить себе романтический уик-энд.  
— Посреди недели, перед выпускным балом, — скептицизм шерифа был понятен, но Стайлз постарался придать голосу лёгкость, которой не чувствовал, и беззаботно пожал плечами:  
— Сбежать от общества, которое никогда не принимало тебя таким, какой ты есть, — вполне романтично. Я бы на их месте, может, так же поступил. Слава богу, что я на своём, — улыбнувшись отцу, Стайлз запихал в рот остатки сэндвича и, старательно делая вид, что совсем не боится подозрительно колышущуюся в тарелке кашу, выскочил из-за стола. — Я побежал, мне ещё в библиотеку надо успеть до занятий. Не переживай ты так, думаю, они скоро найдутся, — заверил он напоследок.  
По крайней мере, Стайлз собирался приложить к этому все усилия, а если понадобится, то и добавить обоим пинка под зад. Ну или сагитировать на это благое дело Дерека — ещё лучше. И, если вспомнить печальный опыт близкого знакомства с начинкой собственного джипа, безопаснее.

Где жила стая Дерека, Стайлз понятия не имел, так что для начала решил позвонить. Дерек трубку не взял, зато через пару секунд дисплей высветил имя Айзека, который пояснил, что Альфа на утренней пробежке, и Стайлз может перезвонить через минут двадцать либо подъезжать к дому Хейлов и дождаться Дерека лично. Правда, последнее — на свой страх и риск.  
Учитывая, что дорога должна была отнять как раз четверть часа, а ехать всё равно придётся с большой вероятностью, Стайлз бросил короткое «Жди» и завёл двигатель.  
Первым, на что он обратил внимание, припарковавшись у знакомых развалин, было авангардное украшение на двери в виде угловатого трискелиона. Кажется, совсем свежее, хотя с чёрной краской по обгоревшему дереву судить трудно. Вторым — улыбающийся Айзек. Третьим — улыбающийся Питер Хейл.  
Решено. Больше Стайлз никогда, ни за что не пойдёт на встречу с Дереком без коктейля Молотова в кармане. А лучше двух.  
— Здравствуй, Стайлз.  
Вкрадчивый, похожий на мурлыканье голос послал отряд мурашек в марш по спине Стайлза.  
Он попробовал оценить свои шансы. Айзек, скорее всего, просто не знает, кто перед ним. Если Питер атакует, то начнёт с него... но Айзек — оборотень, у него есть шансы, тогда как для Стайлза разумнее будет сбежать. Хотя бросать наедине с этим монстром пусть не друга, но товарища, с которым прошли поимку канимы и...  
— Успокойся, — знакомый недовольный голос прервал судорожный просчёт вариантов. — Твоё сердцебиение, должно быть, слышно даже на опушке.  
— У меня есть повод бысть спокойным? — Стайлз не потерял дар речи, не заикался и даже не сильно повысил голос. Сто очков в его пользу.  
— Если он хоть пальцем тебя тронет, я всё-таки убью его правильно, — Дерек даже не сбавил шага на пути к крыльцу и не бросил на Стайлза лишнего взгляда. — Но он не тронет.  
— Меня умиляет твоя уверенность, — нервно съязвил Стайлз, понимая, что Питер, кажется, опять вынашивает коварный план и запудрил Дереку мозги, — но уж прости, у меня нет причин её разделять. Меня с ним, слава богу, родственные узы не связывают.  
Это было жестоко, и Дерек всё-таки оскалился в его сторону, открывая дверь, но ответил:  
— Родственные узы здесь ни при чём.  
После чего скрылся в доме, оставив Стайлзу два выбора: или сесть в джип и уезжать очень быстро, или всё-таки продолжить разговор — но для этого придётся пройти мимо Питера Хейла, на чьём лице прочно поселилось выражение ангельского смирения пополам с всепрощением.  
Стайлз не верил ему ни вот столечко.  
Уехать и предоставить Дереку самому разбираться с воскресшим Питером было самой заманчивой идеей. И самой худшей.  
Стайлз глубоко вдохнул, что не укрылось ни от одного из оборотней, и решительно направился в дом, помимо воли не сводя с Питера пристального взгляда. Тот только закатил глаза и демонстративно попятился на веранду, давая Стайлзу относительно спокойно пройти внутрь. То, что сразу за ним пошёл явно ничего не понимающий и потому молчащий Айзек, придавало некоторой уверенности. Питер, дышащий ему в спину... брр!  
Внутри было так же пусто, как Стайлз помнил, а к общей разрухе добавилась сломанная ступенька и проломленный в одном месте пол. Единственным положительным изменением, бросавшимся в глаза, оказался складной стол и пара складных стульев в комнате, которая раньше наверняка была кухней. Дерек нашёлся именно там с миской хлопьев, залитых молоком.  
— Внимательно слушаю всё, что ты имеешь сказать в его, — Стайлз невежливо ткнул в прислонившегося к косяку Питера, — защиту. И очень надеюсь, что твои аргументы будут хоть на один процент логичными.  
Дерек вздохнул и потёр глаза, будто не спал несколько суток. Хотя так оно, скорее всего, и было. Пусть вчерашняя ночь закончилась их победой, близость Питера Хейла — не лучшее условие для здорового и крепкого сна.  
— Позволено ли мне высказаться? — иронично вставил Питер, так и не отойдя от прохода. Стайлз не мог не думать, что эта позиция выглядит так, будто Питер не собирается его отсюда выпускать.  
Пугающая мысль.  
— Нет, — отрезал Стайлз. — Вас я пока не спрашивал.  
— Я не понял, — удивлённо встрял Айзек, всё это время переводивший взгляд с одного участника милой беседы на другого, — что происходит?  
— О, ничего особенного, — ядовито сказал Стайлз. — Кроме того, что дядя Дерека, насильно обративший моего лучшего друга, убивший нескольких человек и убитый нами с Дереком, стоит сейчас прямо перед тобой! Я не знаю, для оборотней это нормально? Хотя что я вообще знаю? Может, вампиры тоже существуют? Феи? Лепреконы? Подмигивающая молочная каша?  
— Стайлз, — постороннему могло показаться, что Дерек угрожающе рыкнул, прерывая сюрреалистичный монолог. Но оба оборотня и человек, находившиеся с ним в комнате, слишком хорошо его знали. Альфа стонал.  
— Что — Стайлз? Можно подумать, ты нам хоть что-то рассказываешь, пока всему городу не наступает окончательный...  
— Рассказываю, — Дерек отставил полупустую миску и обречённо облокотился на стол. Создавалось впечатление, что он в шаге от того, чтобы сбежать на Аляску. Или даже в Россию. — Ещё до... пожара Питер провёл ритуал с привязкой своей души к логову стаи. Я был маленьким и не очень помню, но Лора рассказывала. Тогда он умирал от рака, а привязка к логову ограничивает радиус перемещений тремя десятками миль вокруг дома, где был совершён ритуал, но даёт двадцать дополнительных лет жизни — неважно, сколько ещё раз наступит смерть после ритуала. Хотя есть способ убить Питера и до истечения срока.  
— Погоди, так оборотни тоже болеют раком?..  
— Питер был человеком.  
— Не понял? — сказать, что Стайлз опешил, значило ничего не сказать. Даже информация о загадочном ритуале не так шокировала — в общем-то, она более-менее укладывалась в картину сверхъестественного мира, в котором Стайлз жил последние несколько месяцев. Но Питер Хейл, Альфа, которого они столько времени не могли убить, и вдруг — человек?!  
— Человек, рождающийся от двух оборотней, — редкость, но такое случается, — пояснил Дерек. — Питер родился человеком. Этот ритуал он провёл за несколько недель до смерти. Первой смерти. Когда он всё-таки умер, родители оставили его в доме. Я помню, что разложения не было — Питер будто спал. А через несколько дней очнулся здоровым.  
— Почему тогда ты не убил его после пожара? — Стайлз честно задал всего один вопрос, хотя с каждым словом Дерека их накапливалось всё больше и больше.  
— Мы с Лорой не знали точно, что случится, если всё-таки убьём его. Дом был повреждён, и мы боялись, что сделаем только хуже. Кстати, ритуал был причиной, по которой Питер единственный выжил, хотя выбраться из-под обломков так и не смог.  
— Ладно, допустим, — согласился Стайлз, — но я всё ещё не понимаю, как Питер стал оборотнем. Его что, кто-то укусил?  
— Нет. Люди, рождённые от оборотней, не могут быть обращены, — сегодня Дерек рассказывал больше и подробнее, чем за всю историю их знакомства, и это было так непривычно, что порой Стайлзу хотелось протереть глаза. Однако он героически удерживался, слушая и анализируя. Слишком боялся спугнуть откровенность. — Но они несут в себе наши гены, и в случаях, когда стая погибает полностью или почти полностью, они могут превратиться в оборотня сами. Это природный механизм для сохранения вида. Жаль, что я прочитал об этом только на днях. А Лора не знала вообще. Именно поэтому... она погибла. Не ожидала, что Питер... будет оборотнем.  
— Значит, — Стайлз покосился на застывшего Питера с изрядной долей опаски, — ему пришлось выманить её в Бейкон Хиллз из-за привязки к дому?  
— Да.  
— Дай угадаю. И дом ты не сносишь и не перестраиваешь из-за него?  
— Да.  
— А та дыра в полу гостиной... — ужаснулся Стайлз.  
— Да. Я похоронил Питера там.  
— Отлично. Просто прекрасно! Ладно, я понял, почему он воскрес. Но я так и не понял, почему ты ему доверяешь.  
— Он был одержим местью только пока был серьёзно ранен. Свершившаяся месть и воскрешение должны были исправить ситуацию. К тому же, он уже помог мне с канимой.  
— Во-первых, нам. Ты там был не один, если помнишь, — нахально поправил Стайлз. — Во-вторых, это, конечно, хорошо, но избавиться от канимы и от Джерарда Арджента было в его же интересах. То, что он помог, ещё ни о чём не говорит. В третьих, «должны были»? Серьёзно, Дерек?  
— Я не стану убивать его без веской причины, — огрызнулся Дерек. — Твои подозрения — это не веская причина.  
— Чудесно. Ты убьёшь его только после того, как он убьёт меня, — Стайлз развёл руками, театрально расписываясь в собственном бессилии. Если честно, ему уже не очень хотелось спорить. То есть он по-прежнему не доверял Питеру и не рискнул бы остаться с ним наедине, но он прекрасно понимал Дерека. Единственный живой и, по крайней мере внешне, вменяемый родственник. Умный к тому же — пока Дерек рассказывал, Питер молчал, понимая, что своим вмешательством только насторожит Стайлза больше и гарантированно настроит его против себя. А так... Стайлз с прискорбием вынужден был признаться себе, что в интерпретации Дерека история выглядела не так плохо, как могла бы, и шанс на немного доверия у Питера Хейла был. Но Стайлз всё-таки из чистой вредности добавил: — Теоретически месть должна будет утешить и мою душу, да?  
— Прекрати. Я же сказал, он тебя не тронет. Если тебе так спокойнее, разрешаю тебе делать с ним всё, что захочешь. Даже убивать — ты всё равно не сумеешь сделать это окончательно. Питер, тебе я запрещаю делать что угодно, на что Стайлз не даст согласия, — Дерек внушительно сверкнул глазами на Питера, который послушно склонил голову и улыбнулся Стайлзу. Как тому показалось — с неким намёком.  
И вот тут-то всё стало на свои места.  
Если Дерек так охотно и обстоятельно поведал всё, что интересовало Стайлза о прошлом, да ещё обезопасил его от потенциальных неприятностей со стороны Питера и дал ему, человеку, которому не доверял, право делать что угодно с членом стаи, пусть и временно бессмертным... что-то тут было нечисто. Дерек переигрывал в своём желании поскорее избавиться от Стайлза, удовлетворив его любопытство. А это значит, что впереди маячила гигантская задница, о которой Дерек предпочёл бы вообще не упоминать.  
Просто прекрасно. Теперь придётся обходными путями извлекать из Дерека крупицы информации и делать свои выводы, потому что чёртов Альфа не признается в проблемах, пока эти проблемы не укусят Стайлза или Скотта за задницу, и даже тогда шанс на откровенность мизерный. Хотя, конечно, можно попробовать раскрутить Айзека или даже столковаться с Питером... Но это Стайлз оставил на самый крайний случай и решил для начала удостовериться, что с Бойдом и Эрикой всё в порядке. И что они не убьют его, когда узнают, как с его лёгкой руки стали парочкой.  
— Ладно, предположим, что я пока успокоился, — Стайлз с удовольствием отметил, как содрогнулся Дерек на слове «пока», и со вкусом произнёс: — А теперь к тому, ради чего я, собственно, приехал.  
— Если ты хочешь оправдать Скотта... — обречённо начал Дерек, но Стайлз отмахнулся от него.  
— Ты и сам знаешь, что нет. Я не такой дурак. Остынь сначала, а потом поговорим на эту тему. Сейчас ты скорее убьёшь меня, чем выслушаешь. А его убьёшь без вариантов, знаю. Нет, я хотел спросить, куда делись Эрика и Бойд? Мама Бойда подала заявление в полицию, а их обоих, между прочим, часто видели в твоей компании. Ты опять первый подозреваемый у моего отца. И по-моему, обвинение в совращении несовершеннолетней Эрики — ещё не худший вариант для тебя. Зная папу... он, похоже, подозревает тебя в организации секты для подростков. Между прочим, я вчера видел наших пропавших висящими на цепях в подвале Арджентов, но мистер Арджент сказал, что освободил их. По идее, они давно должны были вернуться домой или хотя бы к тебе.  
— Я не знаю, где они, — Дерек наконец-то поднялся из-за стола и отправился мыть тарелку. Раковины в бывшей кухне сохранилась, хотя выглядела... ну, как после пожара. И давала Дереку отличный повод отвернуться.  
— То есть как? — возмущению Стайлза не было предела. — Ты что, даже не взволнован? Ты же их Альфа!  
Вместо Дерека ответил Айзек. И лучше бы Стайлз пребывал в неведении.  
— Они ушли из стаи, — тихо сказал Айзек, до сих пор незаметно стоявший в углу. На фоне Питера подросток, пусть высокий, терялся, и Стайлз успел забыть о его присутствии. — Звали и меня, но Дерек — мой Альфа. Я слишком многим ему обязан.  
— То есть как — ушли? — утро продолжало радовать сюрпризами — одним за другим. Стайлз даже удивляться устал. — Просто попрощались и..?  
— Именно, — тяжело обронил Дерек. — Сказали, что не доверяют мне. Что я не могу их защитить, а на историю с канимой и прочие опасности они не подписывались. Ушли искать новую стаю. Надеюсь, они найдут ту, которая о них позаботится.  
Каждое слово сочилось болью и горечью, и Стайлз, в общем-то, его понимал. Но и их он понимал тоже. Дерек вряд ли мог претендовать даже на тысячное место в списке «преподаватель года». Альфа из него был пока что средненький, неопытный. Со взрослыми, может, всё было бы не так плохо, но с подростками... Психолог для работы с трудными детьми из него был совершенно никакой. Стайлз судил по себе — с ним Дерек совершенно не справлялся. Хотя справедливости ради надо признать, мало какой взрослый мог сладить со Стайлзом даже в более нежном возрасте, не говоря уже о пресловутом подростковом периоде. Но Эрика и Бойд тоже были трудными подростками, пусть не такими, как Стайлз, и не сказать, чтобы Дерек успешно их воспитывал. А если ещё вспомнить, как Дерек укусил Джексона в надежде убить его, а не обратить... Предполагается, что стая — место, где чувствуешь себя уютно. Что Альфа — лидер, советчик, поддержка и фундамент. Лидер из Дерека пока был неплохой, но всё остальное...  
— То есть, — Стайлз постарался быть спокойным и рациональным, хотя больше всего ему хотелось придушить Дерека, — ты их просто взял и отпустил? Не попытался завоевать доверие, удержать, хотя бы объяснить, где искать стаю, которая теоретически их примет? Ты, блядь, в ответе за них, ты понимаешь? Ты что, никак не выказал заботы и участия? Не спросил, что именно не так? Я же читал про узы с Альфой, страх за собственную жизнь — не причина, чтобы их рвать! Значит, было что-то ещё, хотя бы это ты должен понимать?  
— Заткнись! — внезапно вызверился Дерек, в один шаг пересекая комнату и хватая Стайлза за грудки. — Ты не смеешь указывать мне, что я сделал не так как Альфа! Ты всего лишь человек!  
— Красные глаза, клыки и когти, конечно, ебать как впечатляют, но быть Альфой — это не только утверждать свой авторитет силой и страхом, Дерек!  
Вообще-то, дальнешего ожидать стоило. Но Стайлзу почему-то до последнего не верилось, что Дерек действительно поднимет на него руку. Не вспомнить, сколько раз Стайлз выводил его из себя, подкалывал, даже отчитывал — дальше угроз дело зашло всего один раз, да и то, признаться, Стайлз потом даже синяка у себя не обнаружил. А угрозы действенны только если их выполнять. Дерек больше лаял, чем кусался, и Стайлз привык к безопасности.  
Кулак, летящий ему в нос, остановился в волоске — и не потому, что Дерек сдержался.  
Питер Хейл перехватил племянника за запястье, не давая нанести удар.  
— Ну что ж, — почти спокойно сказал Стайлз, отцепляя от себя вторую руку, судорожно сжавшуюся на его толстовке. Откуда взялось спокойствие, он не знал. Только что Дерек чуть его не покалечил или даже чуть не убил — прекрасный повод для паники. — Ты как знаешь, а они всё-таки мои одноклассники. И зная этот паршивый мир — они уже вляпались. Не хочешь ты, им поможем мы со Скоттом. Только в следующий раз, когда понадобится спасать твою жалкую задницу, пусть меня попросит Айзек. Или даже Питер. Тебе я помогать совсем не хочу.  
С этими словами он аккуратно отвёл от лица кулак тяжело дышащего Дерека и вышел из дома Хейлов. А уже по дороге в город, созвонившись со Скоттом и кратко сообщив, что у них очередные проблемы, едва успел затормозить и съехать на обочину, чтобы пережить долгую и мучительную паническую атаку.  
У Стайлза их не было уже несколько лет.

Если бы Стайлз успел доехать до города, может, всё сложилось бы иначе. Он бы встретился со Скоттом, они бы подключили Лидию и Джексона, а может, даже Эллисон и отправились искать Эрику с Бойдом. Если бы и вляпались в неприятности, то, по крайней мере, все вместе. А так Стайлз попал сам по себе и более того — первым, что он почувствовал, очнувшись в незнакомом месте, был лёгкий запах аконита.  
Отлично. Ни один оборотень в Бейкон Хиллз не сможет отследить его запах. Аконит прекрасно отбивает им нюх.  
Комнатка была тесной, кровать и ночной столик еле умещались в ней; было весьма похоже на то, что его заперли в шкафу. Или в чулане, как Гарри Поттера.  
Стайлз осмотрел себя на предмет повреждений и, с затаённым страхом, укуса. Быть укушенным Дереком — мало приятного, но в целом, если подумать и если бы Дерек не был такой задницей, Стайлз бы не слишком долго возмущался. А если бы укус был альтернативой смерти — не возмущался бы вообще. Быть укушенным другим Альфой, даже из дружеской стаи — если такие были... Нет уж, Стайлз предпочёл бы смерть. Хотя, конечно, лучше всё-таки оставаться человеком.  
Итак, укуса нет, что хорошо, и он даже не связан, что прекрасно, но мобильника в пределах досягаемости, разумеется, тоже нет, и рассчитывать стоит исключительно на себя, что уже гораздо хуже. Блеск.  
Итак, что можно сделать в комнате без окон, с одной, хоть и двуспальной, кроватью и одним круглым столиком на массивной деревянной ножке, чтобы выбраться? Попытаться высадить толстенную дверь? Добраться до светящейся под неожиданно высоким потолком лампочки, заполучив какое-никакое, но оружие? Увы, столик, его надежда, оказался прикручен к полу, а достать до потолка Стайлз не мог, даже если прыгал с него. Он честно попробовал, добившись опасного шатания столешницы.  
Стайлз уселся на кровати и глубоко задумался.  
Он думал три дня. За это время ему регулярно приносили еду и ведро, но мрачный парень, пунктуально появлявшийся примерно раз в шесть часов днём — то есть когда горела лампочка, — игнорировал любые попытки заговорить и только сверкал красными глазами, если Стайлз становился слишком назойливым.  
Он не был похож на Альфу, да и вообще странно, что сам Альфа присматривает за пленником, но факт есть факт. Глаза оборотня были красными, а что касается Альф... Стайлз видел всего двух. И ни один из них ему не нравился. Определённо, не ему судить о том, что Альфа должен и не должен.  
Было бы легче, если бы его пытали. По крайней мере, с ним бы разговаривали. Что-то происходило бы вокруг, разуму было бы за что зацепиться. А к концу третьего дня полного безделья и практически полной неподвижности Стайлз начал тихо сходить с ума и уже совсем не был уверен, что провёл в плену всего три дня. С такой же лёгкостью это могли быть и пять дней, и неделя. Время тянулось слишком медленно, а событий, которые могли бы дать якорь воспоминаниям и помочь Стайлзу ориентироваться в последних днях и подсчитать их точное количество, не случалось и не предвиделось.  
Он пытался выцарапывать метки на стене, но пластиковая вилка плохо приспособлена для резьбы по бетону, да и её быстро отобрали. Пытался завязывать узелки на шнурках кроссовок — и остался без шнурков.  
Тогда ему стало окончательно ясно, что его намеренно сводили с ума. Тогда Стайлз и решил, что выдержит, чего бы ему это ни стоило.  
Скотт хватился его в тот самый момент, когда Стайлз не явился на запланированную встречу, успев предварительно сообщить о неприятностях. Он уже ищет его вместе с Джексоном и Лидией, а Лидия всегда добивается своего. Конечно, она может не захотеть искать Стайлза... но Стайлз несмотря ни на что верил, что богиня его мечтаний, хоть и бессердечная стерва, но справедливый человек. Лишь бы друзья и были теми, кто его найдёт! Господи, пожалуйста, пусть папа держится подальше от оборотней и всего с ними связанного!  
Но нашли его совсем не друзья. По крайней мере, Стайлз совершенно уверен, что не хотел бы назвать Питера Хейла своим другом. Впрочем, нельзя отрицать, что после бог знает скольких дней почти тотального одиночества Стайлз был рад видеть даже его.  
— Ну наконец-то! — выдохнул Стайлз, бросаясь к двери, хотя Питер ещё не успел доломать её окончательно. — Что с моим отцом? И сколько я здесь просидел? — первым делом спросил он.  
Питер выглядел спокойным и собранным — хороший знак.  
— С шерифом всё в порядке, но нам пришлось всё ему рассказать, — снести петли и замок Питер не смог, вместо этого проломив в толстенном дубе окно, в которое Стайлз с трудом протиснулся, засадив не меньше сотни заноз в разные чувствительные места. — Он здесь, наверху.  
— Что?! — Стайлз едва не сломал ногу, поспешно выскакивая в коридор. — Отведи меня к нему!  
— Нам наверх, — Питер кивнул на ступеньки в конце незнакомого коридора, но вместо того, чтобы побежать вместе со Стайлзом, прочно ухватил его за воротник. — Но не прямо сейчас. Твой отец тремя этажами выше, а над нами сейчас сражается Дерек в полной альфа-форме. Туда лучше не ходить. Кстати, отвечая на твой второй вопрос — ты пробыл здесь полных четверо суток.  
— Дай угадаю, — Стайлз, снедаемый беспокойством за отца и готовый бежать наверх хоть мимо чёрта, хоть мимо Дерека в полной альфа-форме, скрестил руки на груди, — раз вы здесь и искали меня, значит, Скотт попросил у вас помощи. Сколько времени из этих четырёх суток он потратил на уговоры Дерека? Двое суток? Трое?  
— Ни секунды, — спокойно сказал Питер, не отпуская Стайлза. — Скотт пришёл к нам только вчера — когда убедился, что сам он тебя не найдёт. Даже с помощью Лидии.  
— Мне нужен новый лучший друг, — сокрушённо решил Стайлз.  
— Ну-ну, всё не так плохо, — Питер фамильярно похлопал Стайлза по плечу, но немедленно отдёрнул руку под многообещающим взглядом. — По крайней мере, он переступил через свою гордость ради тебя и вообще пришёл. Кстати, пока мы здесь застряли, поведай мне, каким образом тебя ухитрились похитить из твоего джипа на подъезде к городу, не оставив никаких следов сопротивления? Зачем ты вообще затормозил у обочины?  
Стайлз представил, что испытал его отец, найдя пустой джип сына совсем не там, где, по идее, должен был находиться Стайлз, и покрылся холодным потом.  
— Стайлз? — напомнил Питер спустя пару минут.  
— Не твоё дело, — отрезал Стайлз.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что я могу рассказать твоему отцу какую-нибудь занимательную подробность, которая не вошла в урезанную версию событий авторства Скотта? И даже не одну...  
Крыть было нечем.  
— У меня случилась паническая атака. Отъебись, — зло выплюнул Стайлз, в который раз безуспешно дёргаясь в стальной хватке оборотня. Бесполезно, конечно, но хоть немного спустить пар помогло.  
— Ага, — задумчиво протянул Питер и наконец-то отпустил многострадальную толстовку Стайлза. Воротник хранил следы от когтей Дерека, а на спине наверняка добавилось дырок — на этот раз от Питера. — Вопросов больше нет. Можно идти. Дорога уже минут пять как свободна, стая собирается на первом этаже. Мы на минус третьем.  
Воспользовавшись долгожданной свободой, Стайлз первым делом не кинулся к отцу, а отвесил Питеру хорошего пинка. И только потом устремился к лестнице.

Как Стайлз и подозревал четыре дня назад, задница их действительно ждала, и самый извилистый её проход достался ему, Бойду и Эрике.  
Альфа-стая, которая терпеливо поджидала каждой ошибки Дерека и одного за другим похищала уходивших от него членов стаи. Пятеро ублюдков, которые именно так вербовали новых членов: месяцами, иногда годами, изводили Альфу, которого считали неподходящим для лидерства, одного за другим похищая сначала оступившихся членов стаи, потом всех остальных, сводя их с ума, а затем приглашая Альфу полюбоваться на результат его лидерства. Если Альфа не терял рассудок, его принимали в стаю, когда он убивал всех своих. Преуспев, Альфа-стая отправлялась на поиски нового Альфы, которого они считали неподходящим. Больше целей у них не было.  
Стайлз до сих пор не понял, каким образом его сочли членом стаи Дерека, но раз сочли — что ж. Ему не впервой влипать из-за этого засранца. Зато Эрике с Бойдом невероятно повезло, что следующим оказался именно Стайлз. Отточившие искусство похищения оборотней, Альфы не слишком много знали о том, как заметать следы, если тебя ищет обычная человеческая полиция. Со Стайлзом они были неосторожны и оставили его отцу след, по которому их в конце концов и обнаружили. Когда Скотт совершенно отчаялся и всё-таки обратился к Дереку за помощью, оба старших оборотня, к тому моменту вот уже несколько дней безуспешно искавшие Эрику и Бойда, только переглянулись и отправились прямиком к шерифу. А уж тот, едва получив все подробности, немедленно развил кипучую деятельность, и не прошло суток, как всех троих нашли в здании недавно построенной, но ещё не открытой подземной парковки. После битвы оборотней её, правда, придётся перестраивать заново, и по городу ещё долго ходили слухи о взрыве и чуть ли не теракте, но это уже такие мелочи!  
Со временем всё угомонилось. Отец свыкся с мыслью, что он теперь должен присматривать не только за детьми с криминальными наклонностями, но и за двумя стаями оборотней. Скотт вроде как помирился с Эллисон и, по крайней мере, наладил с ней ровные дружеские отношения, перестав быть круглосуточно несчастным. Лидия и Джексон всё больше начинали походить на Скотта и Эллисон времён их первых дней, так что Стайлз заподозрил влияние волчьей натуры на человеческий мозг и постарался свести общение с ними к минимуму, потому что слишком уж часто возникал у него вопрос — а если бы он согласился на укус от Питера? Были бы у него шансы с ней? Но об этом лучше было не думать — сводило с ума почище плена. Питер, кстати, вёл себя прилично, а Айзек выглядел довольным и весьма дружелюбно общался со Стайлзом и Скоттом, иногда присоединяясь к их походам в кино или тренировкам лакросса. В целом дела у Стайлза шли если и не отлично, то весьма и весьма неплохо.  
С Бойдом и Эрикой была совсем другая история.  
Они провели в плену немногим больше Стайлза, и для них этот плен тоже стал вторым подряд. Но, в отличие от Стайлза, Эрика и Бойд сдались. Сломались. Они всерьёз думали, что их никто не ищет и за ними никто не придёт. Даже когда их извлекали из клеток — тесных, вонючих, словно там не убирались с момента создания этих неуклюжих конструкций, способных, тем не менее, удержать оборотня, — и Эрика, и Бойд хором спросили Дерека, почему он их спас. Это происходило уже при Стайлзе, и у него сердце замирало от того, с каким непониманием волчата смотрели на своего Альфу... своего ли? Дерек ничего им не ответил, только пожал плечами и кивнул Питеру с Айзеком, чтобы помогли ребятам выбраться наружу. Так что Стайлз тоже не был уверен.  
Хорошо, что вся эта неразбериха случилась уже на каникулах. Из-за мамы Бойда, поднявшей тревогу, и пропажи сына шерифа история получила широкий резонанс. Стайлзу было, в принципе, всё равно, а вот как пережили бы нездоровое внимание Эрика и Бойд, если бы пришлось ещё и в школу ходить, он не знал. Они ни с кем не разговаривали и, кажется, даже не выходили из домов. Стайлзу было что им сказать, но он решил дать ребятам время прийти в себя и обдумать случившееся на более-менее трезвую голову. Он бы, может, и до начала занятий ждал, если бы в один прекрасный день ему не позвонила паникующая Эллисон.  
— Стайлз! — практически взвизгнула она в трубку, стоило ему нажать приём. — Эрика отобрала у меня аконитовую стрелу и сбежала!  
— Где ты? — немедленно сориентировался Стайлз.  
— Я около дома, Эрика позвонила мне и попросила сходить с ней по магазинам, и я думала, она хочет прийти в себя. Мы договорились встретиться у меня, и... — тараторила Эллисон, пока Стайлз торопливо натягивал рубашку и сбегал по лестнице. — Но ей, наверное, нужна была только стрела! Стайлз, мне за неё страшно!  
— Успокойся и звони Скотту. Я звоню Айзеку. Встретимся у твоего дома, они должны взять след. Мы её найдём, не переживай. Оборотня очень трудно убить даже аконитом. Всё будет хорошо.  
Вот только заверять в этом Эллисон — одно, а быть уверенным самому — совсем другое.  
Тем не менее, они вчетвером встретились у дома Эллисон. Стайлз умудрился приехать последним, хотя Скотт опередил его всего на минуту. Зато оба оборотня уже хорошенько принюхались, и Айзек без проволочек запрыгнул в джип, указав направление.  
Эллисон и Скотт с ними не поехали — отправились на всякий случай проверить Бойда, а Лидии и Джексону, их компаньонам по последним хреновым ситуациям, Стайлз сам не звонил. Эти двое — совсем не то, что требуется для утешения депрессивных волчат. Стайлз живо представил себе, как Лидия и Джексон, выслушав чьи-то жалобы, невозмутимо убивают несчастного в полной уверенности, что оказывают ему услугу.  
— Что за муха её укусила? — недоумевал Стайлз, мчась по городу на пределе разрешённой скорости. От его старенького джипа шарахнулся даже навороченный Порше... если бы ситуация не была такой серьёзной, Стайлз не преминул бы отпустить парочку комментариев в адрес Джексона, гневно просигналившего ему откуда-то сзади. Ну что ж, как-нибудь потом, когда очередному волчонку не будет грозить очередная смертельная опасность — неважно, от собственной глупости или чужой. — Она же недавно мне звонила, мне казалось, ей лучше!  
— Она и мне позвонила, и мне тоже так показалось, — признался Айзек, который поначалу торчал из машины, постоянно нюхая воздух, но спустя минут пять только высовывался периодически, чтобы свериться с направлением. Похоже, он уже понял, куда именно направлялась Эрика. — Я сказал Дереку, и он отправился с ней поговорить.  
Желание побиться головой о ближайшую стенку, накрывшее Стайлза, цензурными словами описать было нельзя. А ещё они ехали в машине на довольно большой скорости, так что пришлось ограничиться злым:  
— И что наш, блядь, гениальный Альфа ей сказал?  
Айзек как-то странно на него покосился, но послушно ответил:  
— Я не знаю, но он, по-моему, ходил извиняться. Ну, мне так показалось.  
— Пиздец как извинился, — рыкнул Стайлз и лихо свернул в указанный Айзеком переулок. — Приехали?  
— Ага, — Айзек выскочил из машины и без колебаний рванул запертую изнутри дверь старого депо. — Мы жили тут, когда дом был небезопасен, — пояснил он, отбросив несчастную дверь в сторону и уже бросившись внутрь. — Эрика!  
Почти сразу раздался девичий визг, переходящий в рык, и звуки борьбы.  
К счастью, они успели вовремя — Эрика не натворила ничего непоправимого и сейчас рыдала в объятиях Айзека, очень несчастная, но целая и невредимая. Стайлз осторожно подошёл поближе и, поколебавшись пару секунд, обнял её поверх рук Айзека.  
— Эй, — тихо позвал Стайлз. — Колись, что этот идиот тебе наговорил?  
Уточнять, о ком Стайлз, не понадобилось.  
— Он... он предложил найти нам с Бойдом другую стаю! Когда я уже почти начала надеяться!.. — прорыдала Эрика, уткнувшись в грудь Айзека. Даже его проняло, уж на что он был предан Дереку: Стайлз заметил, как непроизвольно показались когти, едва не вспарывая кожу на спине Эрики. Ха, да Айзек вёл себя просто образцово! Будь Стайлз оборотнем, уже мчался бы со всех лап, чтобы надрать задницу собственному Альфе.  
— Где стрела? — спросил он, расцепив объятия и оглядываясь. — Ага, вижу.  
— Зачем она тебе? — больше для Эрики спросил Айзек.  
— Использую по назначению, — процедил Стайлз. — Айзек, отвечаешь за неё.  
И, верный своему слову, Стайлз тут же отправился исполнять обещание.  
Как и в прошлый его визит сюда, на пороге дома Хейлов Стайлза встретил Питер. Но на этот раз Стайлз совершенно его не боялся.  
— Уйди, — сказал он, остановившись перед крыльцом. Питер полностью закрывал собой дверной проём.  
— Непременно, — доброжелательно заверил тот, — но сначала всё-таки отдай мне стрелу. Мне не хотелось бы, чтобы ты в порыве гнева убил моего племянника. Видишь ли, он у меня всего один.  
— Их было бы двое, если бы не ты! И всё наверняка было бы гораздо лучше, останься Лора жива! — в запале выкрикнул Стайлз.  
Добрый дядюшка Питер исчез в мгновение ока. Оборотень, стоявший теперь перед Стайлзом, внешне совсем не напоминал ту жуткую тварь, которую они с Джексоном в своё время облили горючей смесью, но Стайлз каждой клеточкой своего существа чувствовал — теперь это опасный зверь. Страшно всё ещё не было, но инстинкт самосохранения начал потихоньку пробиваться сквозь пелену ярости.  
— Кажется, я ошибся. Тебе сейчас стоит уйти, Стайлз.  
— Я...  
— Уходи, Стайлз, — властно приказал Питер. — Я не шучу. Тебе сейчас нельзя с ним разговаривать.  
— А ему нельзя разговаривать вообще ни с кем и никогда! — в сердцах бросил Стайлз и всё-таки отступил. Идти врукопашную против взрослого и опытного оборотня с одной аконитовой стрелой? Ха.  
Но Дерек всё-таки должен ответить за свою глупость. Осталось только придумать, как.

До вечера Стайлз строил коварные планы в гордом одиночестве. Айзек отзвонился с хорошими новостями: оказывается, он рассказал Дереку, какой эффект произвели его извинения, и тот снова поговорил с Эрикой, а потом и Бойдом, на сей раз додумавшись предварительно проконсультироваться с Питером. Так что разговор прошёл куда успешнее. Счастливого воссоединения стаи пока не произошло, но Айзек очень надеялся, что первые шаги в этом направлении были сделаны, и с энтузиазмом сыпал предположениями, как скоро они снова станут полноценной семьёй. По его словам, Дерек был искренен, так что ни Бойд, ни Эрика не держали на него зла. Дерек даже перед Айзеком извинился за всё, что делал не так, и в голосе волчонка проскальзывали настоящие восторженные интонации, когда он рассказывал про Альфу.  
Если честно, Стайлз был рад за них, конечно, но прямо сейчас его тошнило от упоминаний о Дереке. Сдержанно порадовавшись и передав Эрике и Бойду наилучшие пожелания, Стайлз подумал ещё пару часов, оделся и отправился в уже памятный ему гей-клуб. Из знакомых он рисковал наткнуться там разве что на Дэнни, но тот, по словам Джексона, как раз встретил очередную великую любовь, сделавшую его безразличным ко всему окружающему миру. Поскольку Стайлзу очень хотелось одновременно развеяться и побыть в одиночестве, это был оптимальный вариант.  
Вернулся он глубоко заполночь, слегка успокоившийся, натанцевавшийся и напившийся кока-колы до состояния, в котором напоминал себе гигантскую бутылку этого чудесного напитка. Отец никак не прокомментировал его одинокий загул, зато в его комнате сидел очень нервный Скотт, немедленно набросившийся на друга с обвинениями в бессердечности.  
— Мы тебя опять потеряли! Ты что, не мог сказать хоть слово кому-то, кроме отца? Тебе звонят — ты не отвечаешь, к тебе приходят — тебя нет и ушёл ты давно, бросаются к шерифу — и он выдаёт какие-то невнятные объяснения, что ты, дескать, отправился гулять, но куда и когда вернёшься — он не знает! — бушевал Скотт. — Чувак, если ты ещё раз так меня напугаешь, то останешься без лучшего друга, потому что я умру от сердечного приступа в расцвете лет! Мне многовато твоих исчезновений за последнее время! А Питер ещё и сказал, что днём ты был невменяемым... Мы напредставляли себе ужасов на десять голливудских хорроров! Нет, серьёзно, ты где был? Мы весь город прочесали!  
— А Айзек что, не опроверг слова Питера? — Стайлз закатил глаза. Ну как можно было не догадаться, что раз уж его отец не волнуется, то и им беспокоиться не о чем? — Он же со мной позже разговаривал.  
— Ага, только Эрика сказала, что ты молчал, слушая его монолог. Нас это больше всего насторожило, — хмыкнул Скотт, остывая. — Очень уж на тебя непохоже.  
— Ладно, сдаюсь. Мне надо было подумать. Одному.  
— О чём? — удивился Скотт. — О Дереке, что ли? Забил бы ты на него. Раз он со своей стаей разобрался, то всё будет в порядке, а остальное не наша забота, пока не грянет очередной пиздец. Нам совсем не обязательно с ним общаться, так что наслаждайся жизнью, пока можешь. А раз уж мы не спим, и вообще, скоро утро, предлагаю дуэль в GTA. Проигравший покупает пиццу, как только пиццерии откроются!  
Стайлз дружески ткнул Скотта в плечо и отправился искать диск. Он очень надеялся, что сможет последовать совету Скотта.  
По крайней мере, он честно пытался, и в то утро, трижды обыграв скулящего Скотта, даже всерьёз решил, что у него получится. Но через день лучший друг сам поднял запретную тему.  
— Слушай, чувак, по-моему, я сегодня словил глюк, — вполне серьёзно сказал Скотт, с ногами забравшись на кровать к Стайлзу. Спасибо, обувь снял — к чему Стайлз приучал его лет пять с начала знакомства.  
— Набрёл на полянку с весёлым аконитом? — фыркнул Стайлз. — К слову, если существует аконит, убивающий быстро и убивающий медленно, может, есть ещё какие-то разновидности, которые действуют на вашу блохастую породу по-другому? Надо погуглить...  
— Ага, можно подумать, такая информация ищется через гугл, — отмахнулся Скотт, поглощённый своими мыслями.  
— Чувак, ты не представляешь, какие чудеса творит правильно сформулированный запрос.  
— Да нахрен гугл. Я тут тебе пытаюсь как-то сказать... в общем, Дерек сегодня передо мной извинился!  
Стайлз не уронил ноутбук. Честно. Не коснувшаяся пола вещь упавшей не считается. А то, что поймал его Скотт... Ну, он просто успел первым. Оборотнические реакции, все дела.  
— Звучит так трагично, будто он тебе в любви признался, — ошеломлённо пробормотал Стайлз, от греха подальше ставя ноутбук на стол.  
— Чувак! — Скотт страдальчески скривился. — Фу. Просто... фу!  
— Ага. Так за что он извинялся-то? То есть ему много за что надо бы, но он ведь за что-то конкретное просил прощения? — Стайлз содрогнулся от собственных слов. Теоретическое знание, что Дерек извинился перед своей стаей, у него в голове кое-как, но уложилось. Теоретическое знание, что Дерек извинялся перед Скоттом, укладывалось уже с большим трудом.  
— За то, что не доверял мне, что не сделал ничего, чтобы заслужить моё доверие, а ещё за все свои глупости с перечислением и объяснением, почему поступил в каждом случае именно так. Мне аж неловко стало, чувак, ты бы его слышал! Он мне ни разу не соврал!  
План «забить на Дерека» потерпел сокрушительное поражение.  
— И... что ты думаешь? — осторожно поинтересовался Стайлз, опасаясь услышать те же восторженные интонации, что уже слышал вчера от Айзека.  
— В том-то и проблема, чувак! — мука в голосе Скотта была такой искренней, что Стайлз невольно посочувствовал. — Я не знаю, что думать! Дерек — тот ещё мудак, ну, ты в курсе, но он уверен в том, что говорил, и знаешь... под конец разговора я поймал себя на том, что мне хочется вилять перед ним хвостом. Чувак, у меня даже нет хвоста! Кажется... кажется, он всё-таки мой Альфа, — жалобно закончил Скотт.  
Он выглядел растерянным, как в четыре года, когда закопал на пляже любимый грузовик, но так и не смог потом найти, где именно.  
— Блядь, — только и сказал Стайлз.

Скотт трепыхался ещё неделю, метаясь между недоверием к Дереку и внезапно прорезавшимися в Альфе лидерскими качествами. Стайлз сильно подозревал, что за преображением мистера закрытость стоял мистер манипулятор, но что с этим делать — понятия не имел. В общем-то, он и не торопился сильно, зная Скотта и его нерешительность в подобных вопросах. Да Скотт даже с тем, друг ему Стайлз или приятель, определялся целый месяц!  
Но тут Дерек сделал коварный ход. Он поговорил по душам с Эллисон и её отцом. После чего всех знакомых с ситуацией взрослых, включая шерифа, подключили к обдумыванию вопроса «Как вернуть миссис Арджент домой, логично обосновав объявленное самоубийство и с минимальными потерями в рядах оборотней». Пока же консилиум из людей и оборотней ломал головы над щекотливой ситуацией, Скотт сдался на милость победителя и перестал твердить, что он сам по себе, а Эллисон, обрадованная известием, вернула хорошее настроение.  
Самое страшное, что этот поступок Дерека нанёс очень чувствительный удар и по недоверию Стайлза. По крайней мере, когда на следующий день Питер внезапно пришёл к ним со Скоттом жаловаться, что его подпрягли решать проблемы проклятых Арджентов, которых лично он бы с удовольствием сжёг в полном составе, Скотт попытался его побить — а значит, Питер был вполне искренен. Вывод из короткой грызни двух оборотней в его гостиной Стайлз мог сделать только один — в случае с Эллисон и её родителями Дерек действовал самостоятельно. А значит, совсем не обязательно Питер просто дёргал его за ниточки и во всех остальных. Неужели до Дерека что-то дошло?  
Ещё несколько дней спустя, когда Дерек притащил Питера к Лидии и сам заставил его извиниться за галлюцинации и испорченную по его милости репутацию, пал предпоследний бастион скептицизма, остававшегося у Стайлза. Последний рухнул, когда Джексон при всей стае набил Дереку морду, а тот ни разу не дал сдачи. Правда, поднявшись с земли, когда Джексон наконец-то остановился, Дерек очень сухим и очень холодным голосом предупредил, что это был первый и последний раз, когда он позволил так с собой обойтись. Но тут же добавил, что и он больше никогда не обойдётся ни с кем так, как с Джексоном.  
Стайлз сам не знал, зачем потащился на сбор стаи вместе со Скоттом и Эллисон, но в результате ни разу не пожалел. Во-первых, Дереку крепко перепало, причём за дело, а Стайлз бы, честно говоря, и денег за такое не пожалел. Во-вторых, он собственными глазами увидел, как смотрит на Дерека стая. Слепого обожания заметно не было. Люди и оборотни, собравшиеся перед домом Хейлов на эту встречу, были спокойны и собранны. Некоторые не доверяли ему, некоторые — Питеру. Разве что Эллисон держалась так, словно любое неосторожное слово обеспечит ей смертный приговор, и бессознательно жалась к Скотту, хотя официально они отношений пока не возобновили. Но больше такого напряжения Стайлз не замечал ни за кем, а после всего произошедшего одно это дорогого стоило.  
Сбор, на котором Джексон спустил пар, стал для всех новой вехой в отношениях стаи. Для всех, кроме Стайлза.  
Да, он вернулся домой довольным, но приятное чувство удовлетворённости длилось примерно неделю, пока Стайлз не заметил, что все его друзья периодически тусуются не только друг с другом, но и с Дереком, даже отец по пятницам пьёт пиво в компании Криса Арджента и Питера Хейла (пугающее, пугающее сочетание), и только он остаётся за бортом.  
Его никто не избегал, с ним охотно проводили время, а Джексон, например, даже не ревновал к нему Лидию, которая периодически соглашалась посмотреть фильм в его компании (угадайте, какой). И всё равно Стайлз чувствовал себя чужим на этом празднике жизни. Стая общалась, стая сближалась, стая всё меньше напоминала стаю и всё больше — круг хороших приятелей, медленно эволюционирующих в друзей, а там, Стайлз был уверен, и в семью. Ему же чего-то не хватало.  
Ладно, он прекрасно знал, чего.  
Кого.  
Ещё несколько дней после осознания Стайлз честно ждал разговора. Представлял, как вернётся в комнату после тренировки и застанет там Дерека, в кои-то веки воспользовавшегося дверью, или получит лаконичную смс с местом и временем, или Дерек сделает ещё что-нибудь в своём стиле, чтобы извиниться перед Стайлзом... но потом Стайлз хорошенько припомнил их последнюю... беседу. Задумался. И пришёл к неутешительному выводу, что Дереку, в общем-то, не за что извиняться, и не было бы, даже если бы он завершил удар. Стайлз чувствовал, что бьёт по больному, когда говорил о его ошибках как Альфы, и бил намеренно. А Дерек ведь на тот момент уже знал об Альфа-стае, а зная о них и об их методах — уже искал Эрику и Бойда. Утренняя пробежка после явно двух бессонных суток, как же! Стайлз же заметил тогда, что Дерек выглядел уставшим, но совсем не придал значения. А Дерек, как всегда, просто не хотел впутывать Стайлза в очередные неприятности. Не то чтобы ему это удалось... В любом случае, Стайлз влез в то, чего не понимал, и попытался отчитать Дерека за то, в чём он как Альфа не был виноват. Хотя Стайлз вполне мог бы догадаться, что всё не так просто — как и всегда, когда дело касается Дерека...  
Итого, оба были хороши, а одинаковая вина, уравнивая их позиции и нивелируя необходимость извиняться для обеих сторон, в то же время отдалила их друг от друга, встав между ними стеной неловкости.  
Ну и не будем скрывать, Стайлзу было обидно, что для каждого, перед кем Дерек извинился, разговор стал приглашением в стаю. Стайлз единственный приглашения не получил.  
Так что он не злился, совсем нет. Ему просто было грустно.

— Ты не пришёл на собрание.  
Вздрогнуть, внезапно услышав в комнате голос, которого так ждал здесь месяц назад, было вполне естественно, и Стайлз даже не подумал стыдиться.  
— Я смотрю, ты тоже, — усмехнулся он, отворачиваясь от компьютера. Да уж, Дерек опять запрыгнул прямо с улицы. Позёр. — Признайся уже наконец, чем тебе так насолили мои двери? Ты же больше ни к кому не ходишь через окно!  
— Они у тебя рябиновые, а окно — пластиковое.  
Как, оказывается, всё просто!  
— Надо сменить окно.  
Стайлз намеревался пошутить, но сам не заметил, как сказал правду. Ему бы не хотелось, чтобы Дерек вот так приходил, словно имел право. Больше не хотелось.  
Стайлз дружил со стаей, но не был её частью, а значит, её Альфа не мог являться в дом Стилински как к себе домой.  
И Дерек прекрасно всё понял.  
— Я должен извиниться, — прямо, не опуская головы и не отводя глаз, сказал Дерек. — Прежде всего за то, что так затянул с объяснением. Мне... трудно было определиться, как вести себя с тобой. Я понимаю, что это недостаточная причина в твоих глазах, но...  
— Вау! Слушай, я столько наслышан о том, как ты извиняешься, но до сих пор не думал, что никому из ребят не померещилось!  
Стайлзу пора научиться прикусывать язык. Определённо.  
Он так хотел поговорить с Дереком, и Дерек всё-таки пришёл извиниться, и как его встречает Стайлз? А ведь Дерек гордый. Сейчас он развернётся и уйдёт, а Стайлз останется в пустой комнате переваривать, как проебал, похоже, единственный шанс в жизни.  
Вот только Дерек умудрился его удивить. Он коротко улыбнулся и покачал головой.  
— Я рад, что ты всё-таки меня не боишься. Что подводит нас к основной теме.  
— Какой? — почти облегчённо и в то же время подозрительно выдохнул Стайлз. Да, он задержал дыхание.  
— Стайлз, — Дерек шагнул вперёд, ещё не нависая над застывшим в кресле Стайлзом, но уже слишком близко для простого разговора. — Я хотел попросить прощения за то, что едва не ударил тебя. Знаешь, я ведь поблагодарил Питера почти сразу после того, как ты уехал, а я пришёл в себя. Если бы не он... ты бы просто не успел уклониться. Не хочу даже думать, что я мог натворить. И я должен был сказать тебе это раньше, но не мог себя заставить. Прости меня.  
— Хэй, я тебе не девчонка — извиняться за такие вещи! — возмутился Стайлз, хотя в глубине души наконец-то смог расслабиться. На самом деле Дерек не хотел его убивать. Стайлз просто перешёл черту в очень неудачное время. Дерьмо случается. — Я спорол фигню, ты чуть не дал мне по морде, всё ок, проехали. А вот про Альфа-стаю мог бы и рассказать, а не ограничиться сказкой про доброго дядюшку Питера. Это единственное, за что я на тебя действительно обижен.  
— Стайлз...  
— Если ты скажешь, что хотел уберечь меня от неприятностей, я тебя ударю. А если сделаешь что-то подобное в будущем, то повторю подвиг Джексона.  
— Тебе не кажется, что нам уже хватит драк и ссор? — Дерек неожиданно протянул руку и погладил Стайлза по голове. То есть с любым другим парнем подобный жест вылился бы в обычное взъерошивание волос. Но ладонь Дерека как-то очень интимно скользнула по волосам, и Стайлз замер под рукой Альфы, представив их со стороны. Выходило... неоднозначно, а Дерек ещё и не убирал руку.  
— Значит, ты обещаешь? — слегка севшим голосом уточнил Стайлз, почему-то боясь шевелиться.  
— Обещаю, — кивнул Дерек, опустив руку ему на плечо. Пальцы быстро и вроде бы случайно, но, как показалось Стайлзу, ласкающе скользнули вдоль ушной раковины. По крайней мере, мурашки по телу побежали. — Я не буду скрывать от тебя информацию.  
Тёплая, тяжёлая рука, уверенно лежащая на плече. Открытый взгляд, открытая поза.  
Стайлз сглотнул, набираясь храбрости. Если ему и вправду только показалось, то в лучшем случае получится забавная шутка, в худшем... нет, лучше не надо. Но если он понял правильно, то у него есть шанс сэкономить им обоим кучу времени и нервов.  
— Только ты имей в виду... в случае совращения несовершеннолетнего тюрьма тебе не светит.  
— Думаешь, твой отец одобрит?  
Оказывается, Дерек умеет улыбаться светло и лукаво, с ласковой насмешкой, в которой нет яда, а в уголках его глаз собираются очаровательные лучики. Словно другой человек... то есть оборотень.  
— Да нет, — Стайлз пожал плечами и поднялся из кресла, ухватившись за руку Дерека для равновесия. — Он просто разрядит в тебя всю обойму.  
— Блядь. Крис теперь снабжает его аконитовыми пулями.  
— И я о чём.  
— Будем молчать или не будем встречаться?  
— Первое, конечно.  
...а несколько дней спустя в доме Стилински поменялись все двери.

 

***

— Послушай, Питер, вся эта история с Альфами до сих пор не даёт мне покоя, — сказал как-то Стайлз. Они вдвоём сидели на веранде дома Хейлов, уткнувшись в ноутбуки. За лето у Стайлза вошло в привычку проводить много времени со стаей, а со многими выработались общие ритуалы, протянувшиеся в осень. Вот, например, внеклассное чтение о всяких мифических тварях — кто бы мог подумать, что лепреконы тоже существуют! — потому что архив Хейлов даже просить не пришлось, Питер сам отдал флэшку с копией. Теперь они со Стайлзом два раза в неделю садились за исследования: Стайлз читал архив Хейлов, Питер — архив Арджентов, чья контрабандная копия, разумеется, нашлась у Стайлза, а потом сравнивали впечатления.  
— Мммм? — откликнулся Питер, поглощённый переводом какой-то особо заковыристой статьи.  
— Пятеро Альф против одного Альфы и четырёх обычных оборотней. Как вы справились?  
— Я думал, ты сам догадался, — откровенно удивился Питер и посмотрел на Стайлза поверх ноутбука с чем-то подозрительно напоминающим неодобрение. — Они доводили Альф до отчаяния, похищая сначала слабейших, потом сильнейших членов. Последним похищали того, кто был Альфе дороже всех, и уже после этого ждали, когда у него опустятся руки. В зависимости от численности стаи процесс занимал от нескольких дней до нескольких недель. Известен случай, когда Альфа сдался сразу. Физически Альфа-стая слабее всех остальных стай, потому что они — одиночки, объединённые целью, а не стая как таковая. Дерек и один бы их разорвал, если бы пришлось. Единственной нашей проблемой было найти их, тут без твоего отца мы бы не справились. А как только нашли... Их главным оружием всегда были психологические издевательства и страшные легенды, которые рассказывали в каждой стае из поколения в поколение. Они играли на этом.  
— Сфокусировать любовь Альфы на единственном оставшемся близком существе и потом его отнять, — с пониманием покивал Стайлз. — Эффективно. Но...  
— Стайлз, мальчик мой, не разочаровывай меня. Ты сам знаешь, в чём дело.  
— Что, правда?  
— Ты намекаешь, что мне пора провести с племянником серьёзный разговор?  
— Не надо. Я знаю, что он меня любит, ему не обязательно это говорить. Но я думал, что ты ему всё равно дороже.  
— Они тоже, Стайлз. Они тоже. За что и поплатились.  
Стайлз удовлетворённо кивнул разрешившейся наконец-то загадке и снова уткнулся в ноутбук. Статья рассказывала об очередном кровавом монстре, но Стайлз всё равно слегка улыбался, читая её.


End file.
